


Don’t Send Me Away Tonight

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [2]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: It's the morning after their first night together and Sara wants to bring Ava breakfast.





	Don’t Send Me Away Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of a writing challenge I am working on. Today’s challenge was ‘something that is currently on your mind’, and Avalance is very much on my mind!

Usually Sara Lance would wake abruptly; either from a nightmare of freezing cold water pulling her down into its depths or warm blood spilling over her hands that would never be clean again. But this morning she woke slowly, with a content feeling in her chest and a wonderful lethargy in her limbs.

An arm, still heavy with sleep lay across her stomach, curled around her torso with a subtle possessiveness that said _mine_ and that Sara found comforting. Soft lips were pressed to her shoulder as though her bedmate desired to maintain their intimate connection even in sleep.

Carefully Sara turned her head to gaze across the pillow to the person that shared her space and, as of last night, her bed. Ava looked adorably tousled; her face burrowed against Sara’s shoulder to hide from the increasing ships light that tried to simulate the coming of a new day, her golden blonde hair spilled across the pillow, and long elegant legs were tangled in the sheets rumpled from the previous nights activities.

Thinking of the night brought a slow, satisfied smile to Sara’s lips. It had been their first night together. Their first date and first kiss had been several days before but by mutual consent they had decided to wait before spending the night together. They each had their reasons; Ava had confessed that she was nervous because it had been a while since she had been involved with someone and Sara found herself wanting to take things slow, wanting to do things right, for both of them.

But on the last mission they had dodged a bullet, quite literally. The projectile had grazed Sara’s side, tearing through the white leather of her outfit and biting into the flesh near her ribs. It was nothing that Gideon couldn’t fix easily but Ava had stayed by her side as she had been treated in the medbay, a haunted look in her eyes.

As Sara had made to leave Ava had stepped up behind the shorter woman, pressing the length of her body to Sara’s, stilling her movement with hands holding her hips. Ava had dropped her head to Sara’s shoulder, _‘don’t send me away tonight, please don’t send me away’_ she had asked, her voice low and pleading. Sara couldn’t deny her, she didn’t want to. Without a word she had taken Ava’s hand in her own and the two had walked silently through the corridors of the ship to Sara’s quarters.

Once the doors had closed behind them their lips had met, sharing desperate and wanton kisses. Hands feverishly removing blazers and tee-shirts and skinny jeans and button down shirts. Tumbling into bed and spending hours exploring each other until sleep had claimed their exhausted bodies.

Sara was amazed how different things felt with Ava. For so long Sara had found her pleasure and taken it. She wasn’t looking for a long time, just a good time. But this morning was different; she reached over and tucked some hair behind Ava’s ear, traced fingertips across her cheek, pressed a kiss to the other woman’s forehead. She tried to lift Ava’s arm from her stomach, but it held her a little more tightly and Sara noticed that Ava’s hand rested protectively over where her injury had been.

“I’ll be right back. I promise.” She whispered into her slumbering lovers ear, and finally managed to coax Ava into releasing her hold. Ava mumbled something unintelligible but continued to sleep and Sara climbed out of bed.

She sorted through the clothes that lay scattered on the floor, finding her underwear and taking the first item of clothing she found - it turned out to be Ava’s Time Bureau shirt, it was a little big (missing a couple of buttons Sara noticed with a lascivious smirk) but it would do. Slipping it on and fastening enough buttons to be decent, she slid her feet into the first footwear she could find - her snow boots, and headed out the door.

“Gideon?” Sara began after the doors to her quarters were completely shut.

“Yes Captain?” The AI’s response was immediate.

“I want to make Ava breakfast.” Sara began, and then corrected herself, “I want to bring Ava breakfast.”

“An excellent idea for a romantic gesture after your first night of dinky-“

“I beg you not to finish that sentence.”

“Understood Captain. What can I prepare for you and Ava? Pastries? Fruits? Oatmeal?”

“No oatmeal, that would get messy. But yes to the other stuff... and juice, juice would be good.”

“Orange or Apple?”

“Which do you think Ava would prefer?”

“I’m sorry Captain, I don’t have that information on file.”

“Okay, give me both.”

Sara turned the final corner and entered the galley to find Amaya and Mick sitting at the main table with their own breakfast orders, a bran muffin and a beer respectively.

“Hey Sara.” Amaya greeted her.

Mick simply tipped his bear bottle in her direction.

“Morning.” Sara replied as she made her way towards the food fabricator where Ray was removing plate after plate of breakfast goods and setting them down on the table.

“What up Cap?” Zari asked as she was about to take a huge bite out of a Pain au Chocolat she had sneaked from one of the plates. Before she could Sara snatched from her hand and returned it to one of the plates. Her disappointment at losing the snack was replaced by the need to tease, “Nice outfit.”

“You like?” Sara did a mock model pose for the other woman, “it’s my girlfriends.”

“Hey Sara,” Nate called as he entered the galley, “Gideon told me to bring this to you, she fabricated it and said you needed it right away.” He was carrying a large wooden breakfast tray, it also held a small vase with a single red rose.

Sara looked to the ceiling, “Thanks Gideon”. Placing all of the plates and glasses on the tray Sara relieved Nate of his burden and sauntered out of the galley. A moment later she returned, “No interruptions for the rest of the morning.” And then she was gone again.

A couple of minutes later Gideon was opening the doors to her quarters where she found Ava still sleeping. Sara placed the tray on a nearby table and climbed back onto the bed to wake her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. She had used the word so casually when she had said it to the rest of the team in the galley, but the way she felt about Ava was anything but casual. She was looking forward to waking up in the other woman’s arms again, to sharing breakfasts and lazy days just enjoying each other’s company. She was looking forward to a future with Ava.

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss at the base of Ava’s spine, pleased when she heard a soft moan escape the other woman’s lips. She pressed another kiss slightly higher, another moan. She whispered words across Ava’s back, words that she wasn’t ready to say out loud, but wanted to acknowledge them, to breathe them into Ava’s skin so that somehow the other woman would know how she felt even when she couldn’t say it.

By the time Sara reached Ava’s mouth the other woman was awake and kissing her back.

“Morning.” Ava’s voice was extra husky as she mumbled her greeting, eyes heavy lidded.

“Morning,” Sara responds and sneaks another quick kiss, “I got us some breakfast.”

Ava finally opens her eyes and takes in her lover, “You’re wearing my shirt.”

“I like it, it smells like you.” Sara brings the fabric to her nose and inhales.

Ava reaches up and grabs the collar of the shirt, tugging on it, pulling Sara closer and snaking her arms around the smaller woman’s body, “I smell like me too.”

Sara couldn’t argue with that, and honestly she didn’t want to.


End file.
